Itami
by Irken PopTart
Summary: The rain poured on relentlessly and he found that this time, his anger could not be contained. This time, the dark skinned youth would suffer as all the others had. This time, blood would spill.


_**Disclaimer and AN;**_

_**Again, I don't own any of these characters- Thusly it's fan-fiction. A high warning for this one however- is that this is also -DARK- fiction. I wanted to delve into the aspects of some of these characters that aren't often explored, while still dabbling into my adoration of yaoi.**_

_**As always, Reviews and comments are VERY much appreciated.**_

_**-Zam**_

-------------------

The rain outside made the most delicious sound- a constant barrage of sharp droplets against the ground- overhead- the roof of the cave- if one looked outward, they could see the mist rise from the ground, a sort of unnatural fog which concealed this prison and it's occupants.

The boy was laid out, crimson staining the front of his snow colored haiori, spreading out to a sticky pool beneath him. His breathes came out in soft labored wisps- the cold seeping through to his bones...

He had fluttered in and out of consciousness for days- his only memories the brief flashes of battle- the smell of burning flesh and the sound of swords- The gleam of metal through a man-made smog. He could recall the frantic cries of his comrades as he fell, the stars that swam before his eyes when the blow finally came.

Slowly pushing himself to a stand, he let out a muffled cry- holding in the sound... He was better than that- a warrior- he may have been young, but none could judge him as weak.

"You're awake."

Deep and soulful eyes snapped once again to the mouth of the cave at the dark and melodic voice... His vision too fogged to make out the features, but the familiar blur of the pink yukata and lavender scarf- though damp from the rain outside- gave no question to the owner of the words.

"The others have moved on...But I stayed behind..."

Like the purr of a cat, a deep and satisfied rumble...

"To take care of you..."

His breath hitched, and his eyes clenched shut briefly, before he felt the hand brush across his tanned cheek. "Don't do this..."

His own words sounded foreign- thick with the pain already there- and weary of the danger he knew existed... But they only prompted a chuckle from Jakotsu, who settled against him, fingers dancing their way across his face, and down his throat- until they found the ties of his jacket, undoing each one with a well practiced skill...

The older man leaned forward, breath hot in his ear, just a touch away.. Fingers began to slowly draw themselves down his chest, before retracing the path back again... "I saw you with her you know..."

His eyes flew open, to stare into the shadows of the others face- the painted lips drawn so firmly into a straight line- a dark fury painted over a variable porcelain mask. "The girl we met at the inn..." The breath was drawn out into a deep hiss- calling from his namesake, and almost dripping with venom. "-Sasako.-"

His mouth opened to protest, but all that escaped was a startled cry, as the fingers which had so teasingly brushed across his flesh, now clenched themselves so deeply into the wound at his side.

"USOTSUKI!"

Jakotsu screamed, his free hand slapping across his companions face. "I -WATCHED- you!" Those nails dug further, pulling sharply before drawing back, the swordsman on his feet, arms cast about in his rage.

"Have you -no- shame! You are MINE you have -always- been, and will always be."

He would almost swear the crack in his voice gave hint of the tears which brimmed within them, unable to see them- unable to think he could have caused these horrors, he curled in as the older man continued to scream, his voice rising in pitch-

"All I do for you, everything I have GIVEN to you- my life, my promise, my trust- my very SOUL. I pledged to -you-. And here you throw me aside- like all the rest, for some WOMAN"

He heard the crack of his skull against stone more than he felt it- wrenched up from his place on the floor, and held up by his throat. Blurrily he acknowledged the wisp of a man in front of him was much stronger than he appeared.

"You think..." The hand around his neck grew tight, and he felt nails once again pulled down his chest- this time drawing blood to trail behind them. "Think that I have no heart- that I am incapable of such things...Of love, of devotion...But you...You terrible, HORRIBLE, irritating little BRAT!"

He was pulled back from the wall, only to slam into it again, feeling the blood begin to run down his neck, and over his captors hands, hot and sticky, clouding his thoughts with no less than a haze of pain.

"I would do anything for you! ANYTHING! I would lay before you as a slave, send a thousand men to their graves- reduce entire villages to nothing but ash- all for YOU...All for a spoiled boy who cares for nothing but his own goals, all for your dreams and desires, if you would only have ME!"

The dull thump of his body as it fell carelessly to the ground, was merely an echo in his ears, the cold seeping through his skin, each rake of the nails across his flesh, the sudden weight across his middle- the crack of his ribs...every blow to his face and chest sent him slipping away, further and further into the deep fog that called his name- promising relief from the pain.

"AINIKI JIGOKU NI OTOSU!"

It ended all in a final crunch- a dull scream echoing through his very soul, this cry filled with such deep rooted fury, that the kami themselves might shudder- and the rain, in answer to this curse, poured all the harder, as Jakotsu gathered the battered corpse into his arms, his own form wracked with sobs against the youth's shoulder, tears mixing with the slowly draining blood.

The rain had finally come to a stop, waters washing away the blood from the battle days before, taking with it any sense of dread which hung over the remaining members of the seven. Though the mud was thick, they would move on again- to another town, another battle...

Heads raised as the lone figure came into view, expressions conveying everything from relief, to irritation, and even elation- echoed in the voice of a young man.

"OI! Jakotsu!"

The braided boy met his companion with a firm clap on his shoulder, and a brilliant smile, while Renkotsu merely narrowed his eyes with a reproachful 'Where have -you- been the past three days' air.

Jakotsu just waved them away, a light smile cast back to Bankotsu as he breezed past, "See Aniki? I told you I'd get back before Renkotsu-Oo-aniki started having fits!"

The chuckling at his own expense ignored, Renkotsu seemed to let his eyes bore into the effeminate man as the seven began their trek onward, as if trying to read something hidden beneath the surface.

"Ne, is that a new yukata Jakotsu? Where'd you let the other one get off too?"

Another wave of his hand, and a soft chuckle- "Blood doesn't come out of silk -that- easily Aniki- I'll get a better one again- when we come to the next village."

As a silence grew across the group, Renkotsu watched as Jakotsu began to lead the way forward, Bankotsu obviously struggling with words he wished to address- but found himself unable to speak. It was strange to see the two youngest of them like this, the tension between them, a silence which dared to be broken...

He was genuinely surprised when their young leader broke through the shadow once again.

"...Jakotsu... About the girl at the inn... About Sasako..."

Turning his charcoal colored eyes back slightly to the shorter man, his features conveying surprise, Jakotsu masked a giggle. "Aniki! Are you still worried about -that-? She was just a -woman-. Nothing to be upset over!"

With the fear of jealousy gone, life went on as usual, the ties of family still held strongly, and the last whispers of the rain and fog leaving the memory forever behind of an Inn-keepers daughter, and a dark skinned soldier in the daimyou's army.

---

_**Translation Corner:**_

_**- Itami-(Pain)**_

_**-Usotsuki- (Liar)**_

_**-Jigoku ni otosu-(Condem you to Hell)**_

_**(Small Ending notes:**_

_**It's come to my attention that some people might not have a very clear idea of what in the blazes is going on with this particular story.**_

_**So I'll sum it up quickly- and ease all confusion by clarifying that NO- the 'boy' in the main expanse of the story is -not- Bankotsu- just a stand in soldier Jakotsu picked up to take out some agression on.)**_


End file.
